galvanite_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Garagon
"Nothing I have known has stayed eternal. You may think your world will be remembered but you are wrong. Either way, I will burn your people to ash, and make your sky bleed red, and you shall be forgotten in history as only one person who died by my hand" ~ Garagon. History The Vitae Mor were a race of humanoid like aliens, standing at about 7 feet tall with grayish purple coloured skin. These people were natives to the planet Sanguinia-7, which is planet very similar to ours but was mostly covered in jungles and had the average temperature of 40 degrees Celsius. They were a very territorial race, and possessed the intelligence of ancient humans. However, another race lived on the sand covered moon of Sanguinia-7. These were the Vitae Viro. These were a lot more intelligent than the Vitae Mor but were no where near as good of fighters. The two races would occasionally battle each other. The Vitae Viro decided that to stop this fighting between the races, then they would have a child that is a cross between the two races.This child was named Garagon. Garagon was held sacred to many of the Vitae Mor and was kept on the planet. These two races decided their leaders based on age. Most had a lifespan on 200 years, which were the common people, however, both races elected their leaders from the elders, which were between 400 and 600 years old. Garagon however was almost 800 years old, and the people demanded that he shall be their leader. However Garagon had decided to live with a tribe outside any of the planets capital, and created his own tribal alliance and had trained them to fight. Garagon was extremely feared at this time. The leader of the capitals began hate Garagon and would often conduct attacks on the jungle tribes and wear their bones as clothing (The Vitae Mor had a culture similar to the Aztecs or Incas). Garagon, furious with these people disrespecting their savior from the wrath of the Vitae Viro, decided he would take over each capital. And so that's what he did. He had aggressive guerrilla warfare tactics and was brutal when taking over these cities. However he didn't kill any civilians as he wished to be praised by them. At the age of 1305, the humans arrived. The year was 3765 when the planet was visited by humans, who invade the moon and wiped out the Vitae Viro. The Vitae Mor were terrified of these humans who had just come with their large fleet. Howver Garagon saw this as an opportunity to expand his empire. When confronted by the humans, he told them that he was praised as a god almost on this planet and would be glad to make the planet surrender to the humans. The humans liked this idea and allowed Garagon to choose one city he wants to let live and come with him on the humans fleet. Garagon chose the largest city and the others were destroyed. The humans the proceeded to slowly use up all the planets resources while forcing Garagon to be a ruthless dictator over these so called 'Chosen' Virae Mor. Garagon was aged 5000 when the entire planet was reduced to a wasteland, and the human fleet set off. As his body began to become weak, he had some of his organs replaced with cybernetic ones. He saw that the humans had made him destroy his own race, and what were left were being experimented on. Garagon had been preparing himself this entire time, learning as much he can about the galaxy, human technology and the fleet itself. After he was almost 10'000 years old, he took over the fleet, killing everyone on board and torturing the scientists and captains until they agreed made him stronger. When they wouldn't agree, he built himself a new set of metal skin and used their dark matter technology to give himself godlike powers, just to show them that he was able to take down the entire human race, before proceeding to kill all of them. Now armed with a mostly intact fleet, he invaded the nearest planet by himself, exterminated the fairly technologically advanced race by himself, and then proceeded to create the foundations of his empire. Garagon invade over 16,000 planets during his first 100,000 years, building up his empire, ready to take on the human race, who were still ahead of him technologically. So he traveled to another galaxy, hoping to find a civilization that would be a challenge to invade. This took almost a billion years, but eventually Garagon had taken over more than a million planets, thousands of which had a extremely advanced civilization on. His army consisted of 562,995,421,611 soldiers (That's 562 billion, or 75.9 times the population of Earth as of March 2016). He had also required a lover by the nickname of Alexis-8, which was a Amassquiem Queen (Shape shifting alien known as The Chrome). Ready confront the humans after a few billion years of evolving his empire from nothing, he was ready to take on the humans. However Garagon hadn't realized that some humans had evolved to Homo Zenithia, which were godlike like beings made of pure energy. Garagon could not defeat them. With no other option, he traveled back in Time just so he can kill off the human race while they are weak. He traveled to the time the Eye of Arcane was in human hands (He wanted to use it create a paradox to enter the Arcane universe). This time he traveled back to was the time which the Argonauts had just formed. He used the being Thanatos to test this Earths defenses, before moving in himself. Powers Garagon is one extremely powerful individual. He is mostly made of Mavronite, which is an almost invincible and light weight metal. So nothing can really penetrate through his armour. His body allows him to have infinite strength, and be able to take hits from any superhuman without flinching. He can easily fight off Poweron, Welsh Warrior and UnionKinght at the same time. He isn't particularity fast however, and cant dodge attacks that easily. But his most powerful weapon is his dark matter manipulation. This ability is similar to telekinesis but doesn't involve the mind. With it he can move objects (limit of 1000 m squared area), float the floor under him to lift himself and block any energy or radiation based attack, dispersing the energy form whatever death ray or beam that is fired at him. With more than a few billion years of experience, he is a very good tactician and fighter. He is a expert at psychological warfare and is a technological and chemical genius. Motivation Well this one is fairly obvious. Garagon's galactic rampage was intended to defeat the human race, a race which had betrayed him and made him destroy his own race. However he started out similar to most historical conquerors in history. Notably like Alexander the Great or Genghis Khan. Both believed themselves to be able to conquer the known world. Alexander the Great was a more sympathetic person, Garagon was like this at the start. He didn't even begin to become corrupt even when he ruled most of his world. He wanted to rule over his race for the better. But like most historical conquerors, he fell to the cliche of developing megalomania and paranoia, and believing to be the true ruler of everything. However this was only during his 5000 to 10'000 years of age he developed this. This caused him to be ruthless like Genghis Khan. He liked nothing more than to think of new ways of conquering planets, or to come across a challenge where he would have to plan his attack, but he was a sore loser. So of course he was frustrated when he couldn't control the Homo Zenithia and traveled back in time to defeat us. Despite all this, Garagon is a highly intelligent being, and one must not underestimate him. He is very philosophical at times and is aware of his weakness - Feeling like a human. However he believes this to be essential to defeating the human race, so he decided to keep his mind human.